


Memoirs of Joshua Lyman

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [21]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has written a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs of Joshua Lyman

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Index Card 1 of 5 

Subject: Memoirs of Joshua Lyman 

Claudia Jean Cregg, 112 entries  
Sam Seaborn, 135 entries  
Toby Zeigler, 106 entries  
Leo McGarry, 225 entries  
Josiah Bartlet, 342 entries  
Matthew Santos, 367 entries 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Index Card 2 of 5 

Subject: Memoirs of Joshua Lyman 

John Hoynes, 21 entries  
Robert Russell, 15 entries (20 if you add in Bingo Bob refs)  
William Bailey, 37 entries  
Arnold Vinick, 56 entries  
Jeffrey Haffley, 54 entries  
Mary Marsh, 17 entries (are you trying to get sued?) 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Index Card 3 of 5 

Subject: Memoirs of Joshua Lyman 

Louise Thornton, 98 entries  
Abigail Bartlet, 39 entries  
Bram Howard, 54 entries  
Dolores Landingham, 6 entries (and they’re really sweet)  
Charles Young, 24 entries  
Bruno Gianelli, 46 entries 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Index Card 4 of 5 

Subject: Memoirs of Joshua Lyman 

Zoey Bartlet, 23 entries  
Elizabeth Bartlet Westin, 14 entries  
Helen Santos, 21 entries  
Kate Harper, 12 entries  
Otto Abrams, 36 entries  
Annabeth Schott, 45 entries 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Index Card 5 of 5 

Subject: Memoirs of Joshua Lyman 

Amy Gardner, 24 entries  
Mandy Hampton, 12 entries  
Joey Lucas, 46 entries 

Donnatella Lyman, 412 entries 

(I love you too) 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

From: Josh Lyman  
To: Donna Lyman 

Subject: Seriously? 

You made index cards just to tell me that? 

\-- 

From: Donna Lyman  
To: Josh Lyman 

Re: Seriously? 

You’ve got a problem with that? 

\-- 

From: Josh Lyman  
To: Donna Lyman 

Re: Seriously? 

Are you busy right now? 

\-- 

From: Donna Lyman  
To: Josh Lyman 

Re: Seriously? 

How quickly can you make the stairs? 

\-- 

From: Josh Lyman  
To: Donna Lyman 

Re: Seriously? 

Not as quickly as I used to, but pretty damn fast. 

\-- 

From: Donna Lyman  
To: Josh Lyman 

Re: Seriously? 

Josh, I’m in the bedroom taking off my clothes. Why are you still replying to my emails instead of getting your ass up here? 

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically for my series, this is set somewhere after Something Right, Something Wrong.


End file.
